


Applause (Political Satire RPF)

by AlixWritesStuff



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comedy, F/M, IT'S A JOKE, Political, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWritesStuff/pseuds/AlixWritesStuff
Summary: He wheezed as he closed his eyes, asking his wife, "say it. You know what I like to hear." Melania half-heartedly says, "deport me, Daddy Donald."You're welcome for the hell I have unleashed. Usually I say that my politically-inclined works don't necessarily reflect my views but this does not apply. Fight me.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Melania Trump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Applause (Political Satire RPF)

Slap. _Slap_. **Slap.** Slow clapping turned into a fast, steady beat. Clap. Clap. Clap. Flesh smacked against meaty flesh in a sharp octave like a round of applause. A nasal voice that obviously needs a cough drop said, "excellent, excellent show. One of the best shows," the voice paused for a moment, "that I have ever seen."

Donald Trump's hands clap together, applauding himself as Melania cleaned up the white strings from her chest. Sweat beads up on his forehead as he pants, his breath knocked out of him. The orange flesh at the base of the neck shook like the ballsac of an electrocuted bull as he reached for a can of Diet Coke. He drank half of the can and belched, his thin lips stretched into something like a smile. "Let's do it again. Show me that picture I like."

Melania quietly reached down under the bed and pulled out a printed-out photo of a girl with straight blonde hair, their daughter Ivanka. She was wearing a V-neck shirt, the first inch of her cleavage showing. Trump nodded with satisfaction, his nethers growing to a sizeable 12 milimeter shaft. "Absolutely," he held his fingers in an "OK" position and kissed his fingertips like a chef, "the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Excellent." He pressed his flesh inside a hole that felt like sand. Secretly, he liked it better dry.

"Oh, yes," he didn't moan, it was more a statement of satisfaction. "I am great. Probably the best person at sex," he paused as he wiggled his hips like an excited mutt, "of all time. Possibly, I don't know, but probably." He wiggled his hips again, his fat body rutting her like a pig.

He wheezed as he closed his eyes, asking his wife, "say it. You know what I like to hear." Melania half-heartedly says, "deport me, Daddy Donald."

Trump huffed and puffed, "that's right. Daddy will deport you. Deport all you filthy little Mexicans." Melania sighed, "I'm from Slovenia, not Mexico." Donald Trump ignored her, "dirty little Mexican with your dirty little pussy."

Melania laid there, used to this by now (and, secretly laughing to herself because this was too easy. All she needed to do was deal with Trump when he wanted to fuck. Most of the time she just took this opportunity to nap.) as she reminded him, "let's not have any more children."

With that, he pulled out, spilling all over her, groaning, "dirty Mexican. Dirty, dirty Mexicans."


End file.
